Sólo una vez más
by Danperjaz L. J
Summary: Kagome sólo quiere ser madre, aun si eso significa acostarse con el primer hombre que se le ponga enfrente. Y si ese hombre es Bankotsu, su antiguo compañero de universidad, mucho mejor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo corregido por Rogue85**

 **Ésta historia es participe del Primer Gran Reto del Circulo Mercenario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Kagome Higurashi se removió inquieta sobre el asiento reclinable de cuero. Su secretaria apuntaba un par de cosas en la libreta, escribía a un ritmo considerablemente rápido, pero para Kagome no era suficiente, ella necesitaba que fuese a su paso. Además, la mujer no ayudaba mucho con su aspecto, sus prominentes pechos resaltaban bajo la blusa negra transparente y la falda de tubos acentuaba sus curvas y sus largas piernas.

En una primera inspección, parecía una mujer bonita, pero si Kagome se detenía a mirarla, se daba cuenta de que su rímel estaba un poco corrido y el tinte rubio no le acentuaba con su color moreno de piel. ¿Quién usaba ese color en el cabello con ese tono? Obviamente su secretaria.

Dejó su minuciosa inspección cuando la chica levantó la cara y enarcó una de sus cejas, demasiado delineadas. Los ojos negros brincaron curiosos al ver que su jefa la inspeccionaba.

—Muy bien Yuri, mañana checamos lo que sigue, por ahora encárgate de eso —la mujer asintió y dió la media vuelta. Antes de salir le dedicó una mirada de desagrado, que a Kagome le daba lo mismo.

Ya desde hace un tiempo había aprendido a lidiar con mujeres libertinas como aquella. Recordaba que con Inuyasha, las mujeres caían como alfombra a sus pies, lástima que ninguna de ellas logró su objetivo de seducirlo, puesto que Inuyasha, su esposo, había sido incondicional a ella.

Eran la pareja perfecta, llevaban el matrimonio más estable y conveniente de los que cualquiera hubiese visto nunca. Casi no peleaban y por lo general Kagome terminaba teniendo la razón en los pequeños debates que se llevaban a cabo como pareja, para luego terminar como locos haciendo el amor.

Los primeros años de matrimonio, habían tomado la relación bastante tranquila y hasta habían planificado una familia con el paso de los años, pero cuando quisieron quedar embarazados, el milagro no llegaba.

Lo habían intentado tantas veces que Kagome ya había perdido la cuenta. Habían hecho hasta lo imposible por terminar embarazados, que con el tiempo se fueron resignando, hasta que la adopción fue su única salida, pero la vida había sido tan injusta con ellos, pues Inuyasha había muerto en un accidente de coche antes de terminar el trámite y por consiguiente ella había perdido toda esperanza y había cancelado los oficios.

Ahora, cuando sentía que su mundo seguía siendo tan desabrido como el día de la muerte de Inuyasha, su único refugio era el deseo latente en su interior de ser madre. Había enfrentado la verdad ante los médicos y al final, el del problema para concebir hijos, siempre había sido Inuyasha. Y con esa noticia su deseo creció tanto que buscó alternativas como la inseminación artificial, pero no lograba decidirse por un candidato, todos le parecían hombres con genética un tanto diferente, por decirlo de ese modo.

Ella necesitaba sentirse mujer, necesitaba vivir ese milagro que la vida regalaba a las mujeres, necesitaba ser madre.

Llevaba un par de días pensándolo y estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de lograrlo, aun si eso significaba acostarse con el primer hombre que se le plantase enfrente.

Sonrió al pensar eso, porque su socio Myoga asomó la cabeza desde la puerta. Su calvicie brilló ante la luz de las lámparas y a continuación su prominente barriga entró abriendo la puerta. Definitivamente, sería el segundo hombre que se le plantase enfrente.

—Buenos días, Kagome —le saludó. Ella sonrió.

—Buenos días Myoga.

—Ya está el nuevo contador en la sala de juntas, sólo falta que te presentes y le digas por dónde empezar.

Kagome asintió y tomó la agenda que estaba sobre el CPU de su computadora. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir y se alisó con una mano el cabello.

Cuando llegó a la sala de juntas, su secretaria salía con una sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto la vio, ésta se desvaneció y pasó a su lado haciendo un mohín.

 _Zorra_ , pensó Kagome.

A continuación, empujó la puerta para entrar y el primer recibimiento fue el olor penetrante del café y el aire acondicionado, era un aroma delicioso. La segunda cosa que la recibió, fueron unos potentes y penetrantes ojos azules, que la desestabilizaron varios segundos antes de poder reconocer a la persona de porte elegante que la miraba sonriente.

—Mírate, si estás preciosa —el hombre caminó hasta ella y la rodeó con los brazos. Su olor a madera le inundó más las fosas nasales que el propio olor intenso del café. Entonces reconoció a Bankotsu Howe, su ex compañero de universidad.

— ¡Vaya! Mira que el que ha cambiado eres tú —Kagome lo miró de pies a cabeza. Si Bankotsu había sido un erudito en la universidad, con gafas y cuerpo esquelético, ahora no quedaba rastro alguno. Todo había sido sustituido por un potente cuerpo bien trabajado y lo que ella sospechaba eran lentillas de contacto. El traje gris impecable, combinaba perfecto con su cabello negro ligeramente alborotado. Su barbilla cuadrada se tensaba cuando sonreía y dos hoyuelos picaros se le formaban en las mejillas, ¡Por Dios! Estaba guapísimo.

—Oh, preciosa, es un honor.

— ¿Eres el nuevo contador? —preguntó escéptica. Bankotsu asintió y extendió los brazos mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Así parece.

Si de algo estaba segura Kagome, era que había encontrado al donador de espermas para su hijo, y no le importaría tener que llevarlo a la cama con tal de cumplir su cometido.

—Entonces empecemos a trabajar en eso, después podremos hablar de viejos tiempos.

Él asintió fascinado y durante el transcurso de la pequeña reunión no le quitó la mirada de encima, por lo que estaba más que segura de que pronto sería madre como tanto lo deseaban ella e Inuyasha.

— ¿Y cómo va tu matrimonio? —preguntó él cuando ella cerró la agenda y se levantó de la silla. Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, aun después de tres años, le seguía punzando el escuchar comentarios sobre su matrimonio.

—Inuyasha murió —contestó quedita.

—Oh, cuanto lo siento Kagome.

—No te preocupes, ya no duele tanto —mintió. Bankotsu no supo que más decir.

— ¿Cuándo puedo empezar a checar las finanzas? —preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Desde ya, por eso no hay problema, tienes toda la información necesaria a la mano y cualquier cosa puedes solicitarla a Myoga o a mí.

—Prefiero que seas tú la que me la des —ella sonrió y lo miró de pies a cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la puerta. Al tomar la perilla se detuvo como si tal cosa y se giró a verlo de nuevo.

—Te invito a cenar ésta noche a mi casa.

—Será un placer ser tu invitado —contestó y ella sonrió antes de terminar de salir.

A las siete de la noche, el automóvil de Bankotsu se estacionó frente a su casa. Despidió a la cocinera y al mayordomo para poder estar solos.

Se dio una última mirada en el espejo y tomó la botella de perfume que estaba sobre la encimera del baño. Colocó un par de gotas detrás de la oreja, en los brazos, el cuello y en la parte interior de las piernas. Cuando estuvo satisfecha con su aspecto, caminó rumbo a la puerta para recibir a Bankotsu.

—Te ves radiante —le dijo mientras le entregaba un ramo de rosas. Kagome se sorprendió de tal detalle, pues llevaba tiempo sin que un hombre tratase de pretenderla. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía recibir un beso.

—Qué detalle, gracias Bankotsu—él sonrió y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Kagome sin poder evitarlo, sintió un estremecimiento desde esa zona, hasta todas las demás partes de su cuerpo.

Era obvio que después de tres años sin un hombre, Bankotsu la haría sentir deseada, necesitaba tanto volver a sentir el calor de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo, que no le importaba tener que parecer una urgida, su recompensa sería grande y lo sabía.

Bankotsu terminó de entrar a la mansión de Kagome. La ayudó con la vajilla y con el vino que estaba en la bodega.

Después de cenar, comenzaron a platicar de lo que había pasado los últimos años en la vida de ambos. Kagome le contó la perdida de Inuyasha y que no había querido rehacer su vida después de lo ocurrido.

—Pero eres muy joven para no desear volver a rehacer tu vida —comentó Bankotsu. Ella se encogió de hombros tratando de no responder su pregunta. Ciertamente, Inuyasha era el único hombre con el que había querido ser feliz y después de su muerte juró no volver a casarse para honrar su memoria. Por los hijos que no tuvieron y por el amor tan corto que les permitió la vida.

—No lo sé—respondió.

—Debo de confesar que me dolió mucho que te casaras con Inuyasha.

— ¿Te dolió? —él asintió.

—Yo esperaba que algún día me dieras el sí y lo mandases a volar, pero al final lo elegiste a él.

—Lo elegí porque lo amaba, ahora, las cosas han cambiado —murmuró trémula. Los ojos de Bankotsu se oscurecieron de pasión y ella supo que ese era el momento de actuar.

— ¿Te volverías a enamorar, Kagome?

—Tal vez —respondió.

Bankotsu bebió de su copa de vino y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse de la silla, y a continuación la guió por la sala y encendió el reproductor de música. Una melodía lenta y suave comenzó a sonar y ellos se movieron al compás de ésta.

—Hubiese dado lo que fuera porque me hubieses elegido a mí.

—Hay veces que las cosas tiene que suceder de una manera para poder comprender su verdadera esencia. Tú y yo éramos tan distintos, de haberte dado el sí, hubiésemos terminado destrozados.

—Nunca se sabe —argumentó él y ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, nunca se sabe.

Entonces Bankotsu le levantó el rostro y comenzó a besarla de una manera suave. A medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, sus respiraciones se agitaban. Las entrañas de Kagome palpitaban como lava caliente, era un deseo escondido durante mucho tiempo, tratando de honrar la memoria de Inuyasha, pero ahora, ella necesitaba cumplir su sueño y si esa oportunidad para lograrlo se llamaba Bankotsu, pues lo haría.

Cuando pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hombre, éste la levantó para depositarla sobre el sofá. Y al final, cuando la música terminó, ambos ya estaban desnudos y encajados, haciendo el amor sobre el sofá.

Y mientras las manos de Bankotsu le recorrían el cuerpo entero, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sería cuando quedase embarazada. Bankotsu le había caído del cielo y de cierta forma no se merecía eso porque se estaba aprovechando de él y de su vulnerabilidad para obtener el beneficio que quería.

Desde la universidad Bankotsu había estado enamorado de ella así que era sencillo el asunto. Él obtenía su cuerpo como tanto lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella quedaba encinta.

Los gemidos guturales de la garganta de Bankotsu la hicieron volver a la realidad y sus potentes embestidas la hicieron olvidarse del asunto que le importaba en ese momento. Porque no era capaz de pensar mientras él la encajaba de esa manera salvaje.

Mientras el fuego se esparcía consumiéndola desde el interior; Su cuerpo amenazó con vibrar de pasión de un momento a otro y se dejaría llevar por el exquisito cosquilleo de su pene dentro de su vagina. Quería más y más y cuando no pudo soportarlo su cuerpo explotó con una descarga de energía que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron apretando el miembro del hombre y soltó un sollozo de puro placer.

—Nena, me voy a venir —Kagome sólo pudo sonreír y sentir como se derramaba en su interior. Sintiéndose la mujer más dichosa del mundo. De forma inexplicable se sentía completa.

El silencio y el golpeteo de su corazón le siguieron después de hacer el amor. No tenía idea ni qué decir sin arruinar el momento. ¿Bankotsu tomaría aquello como que podrían empezar una relación? Esperaba no fuera tan caballero como para pensar eso.

—Bankotsu, yo…

—No digas nada, ¿quieres? —dijo mientras salía de su interior. Sus entrañas palpitaron clamando por volver a tenerlo dentro, pero se obligó a ella misma a dejar de sentir aquello.

Bankotsu se acomodó en el mueble y ella aprovechó para recoger su vestido y su ropa interior que estaban desperdigados a un lado. No pudo evitar mirar el hermoso cuerpo del hombre. Sus musculosos brazos y su piel cremosa. Tenía la piel tan caliente y sus manos eran tan habilidosas como su boca. Debía reconocer que era un buen amante, pero no debía pasar más allá de una sola noche. Si después de eso no lograba quedar embarazada ya se pensaría como volver a seducirlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirándolo abstraído en sus pensamientos.

—Siento que soy un completo cabrón.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Bankotsu levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro que estaba en la pared de al lado. La misma fotografía que les habían hecho a ella y a Inuyasha el día de su boda. En ese entonces había sido tan feliz y suponía que jamás volvería a tener una sonrisa como aquella.

—Siento que me estoy aprovechando de la situación ―añadió el moreno

Kagome estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la _situación_ de la que ella se estaba aprovechando. Bankotsu no era el que estaba abusando.

—No lo lamentes, yo también lo necesitaba.

—Kagome, sé que antes no pudimos lograr nada, pero ahora eres una mujer libre y yo aún no dejo de pensar en…

—Creo que deberíamos vestirnos —lo interrumpió. Su cuerpo tembló de sólo pensar en sus palabras. No se sentía preparada para volver a tener una relación y mucho menos con Bankotsu Howe, su antiguo compañero de universidad. Eso no estaba entre las opciones.

— ¿Crees que lo haría si no tuviera intenciones…?

—Bankotsu, dame tiempo… yo sé que puedo volver a enamorarme, pero por ahora quiero estar sola.

Él no dijo nada. Se levantó del mueble, recogió su ropa y después de vestirse salió de su casa.

Un millón de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza y un millón de sentimientos le agitaron el corazón, pero lo que nunca pensó llegar a sentir era el miedo de no volver a verlo

—Kagome, pon los pies en la tierra, llevas mucho tiempo sin un hombre y es normal que sientas la necesidad de sentirte deseada, pero no es para tanto, no pierdas de vista tus objetivos —le dijo mientras se vestía y se levantaba para ir a su habitación.

Al día siguiente en su oficina, Bankotsu entró llevando otro ramo de flores como el que había llevado a la cena. Parecía más relajado y ella contra todo pronóstico, se sintió aliviada de verlo parado en su puerta con aquel detalle.

—Cómo puedes ver esta vez no me daré por vencido tan rápido —Kagome sonrió y se levantó de su asiento de cuero para rodear el cuello de Bankotsu con sus brazos. Lo había hecho sin pensar, pero se sentía tan bien que podía quedarse así el tiempo que fuese necesario.

 _ **Continuará**_ **…**

Creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces. La personalidad de Bankotsu no es lo mío y de por sí soy una autora que lleva a todos sus personajes por el Ooc. Así que disculpen a mi personaje.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, ahora ¿Qué les parece si me comentan qué les pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo corregido por rogue85**

 **Ésta historia es participe del Primer Gran Reto del Circulo Mercenario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

Kagome despertó al día siguiente como era su costumbre a las siete de la mañana. Su habitación estaba completamente igual a como recordaba, pero el hecho es que había algo que cambiaba de forma drástica la vista de su cuarto. Y es que el tibio cuerpo de Bankotsu descansaba a un lado de ella, en el lugar que llevaba vacío desde hacía tres años.

Fue consciente de lo que representaba tenerlo en su cama, hacía tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que nadie más ocupara ese lugar, que en ese momento le resultaba un tanto incómodo. Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de ser magnífico su escultural cuerpo tendido y cubierto por la sábana blanca.

Dejó darle vueltas al asunto y se levantó tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Buscó dentro del closet su ropa deportiva y bajó directo hasta la cocina para darle indicaciones a la cocinera acerca del desayuno. A continuación entró al gimnasio y comenzó con la rutina diaria.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos cuando su mayordomo entró anunciando la llegada de Miroku, su mejor amigo.

Venía entrando con una carpeta en las manos y llevaba su traje negro impecable. El cabello pulcramente arreglado hacia atrás le daba un aspecto formal y apuesto. Cosa que Kagome había aprendido a reconocer como una simple fachada con el paso de los años.

Miroku era el mayor mujeriego de la ciudad y si no follaba una escoba era porque no le encontraba un hueco decente para hundirse. A simple vista era un hombre común, pero tenía sus rasgos únicos. Como la forma de su sonrisa y los labios carnosos que se curvaban de manera exuberante cada que la esbozaba. O ese pequeño _tic_ de elevar una ceja de manera coqueta.

De haber sabido lo pícaro y granuja que era, jamás le hubiese presentado a su jefa de recursos humanos.

Sango era una belleza con creencias firmes en el amor. Así que llevaban una relación de amor/odio que a ella le encantaba presenciar.

Pero el asunto era, que ninguno de los dos cedería por ningún lado, y Kagome no podía intervenir en aquel asunto. Ya suficiente tenía con su propia vida como para querer arreglar la de los demás.

Soltó un resoplido tratando de volver a la realidad. Miroku cruzó los brazos mientras se recostaba por pared y la veía en la bicicleta haciendo la rutina.

—Ahora entiendo la afición de Inuyasha —bromeó. Kagome sonrió por su halago muy a su manera y detuvo el pedaleo. Tomó la toalla que descansaba en el manubrio y secó el sudor que se escurría por su cuello y frente.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita? —Miroku levantó la carpeta que traía entre manos y la extendió por encima de la cama para abdominales. En cuanto ella terminó de secarse, la tomó y le dio una rápida hojeada.

El contenido era la investigación minuciosa de Miroku para encontrar donadores de esperma con las mismas características que Inuyasha. Las fotografías de los hombres eran de una similitud alarmante. Que si no hubiese sabido que no eran él, ella habría jurado que estaba vivo.

—El primero es un ingeniero. Aunque dudo que te interese su profesión.

—No por supuesto que no me interesa —concedió.

— ¿Sigues estando segura de querer un donador de esperma? —esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pues llevaba días haciéndosela ella misma. Antes de que Bankotsu llegara de nuevo a su vida estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir al donador, pero en ese momento ella sólo podía pensar en lo bien que se estaban dando las cosas durante la última semana.

Miroku carraspeó al verla ensimismada y el sonido la hizo volver a la realidad.

—En verdad no lo sé, Miroku, yo…

—Sigo pensando que es algo tonto —la interrumpió—. No tienes por qué tener a un donador con sus mismas características.

—Lo sé, pero eso no es lo que me hace dudar.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó escéptico mirándola desde su lugar. Kagome dejó los papeles de nuevo en la cama de abdominales y levantó la botella de agua para darle un trago mientras pensaba su respuesta.

—Creo que encontré alguien en quien puedo confiar

— ¿Confiar para que sea tu donador? ― la ceja de Miroku se enarcó.

—Sí… digo no —tartamudeó—, es decir, quiero volver a enamorarme, Miroku.

— ¡Vaya! Kagome, pensé que no volvería a escuchar esas palabras en tu boca.

Ella negó con la cabeza intentando restarle la magnificencia que le daba el tono de voz de Miroku.

—Es un antiguo compañero de universidad.

—Entonces Inuyasha lo conocía —ella asintió—, bueno ¿y crees que él cumplirá tu sueño?

—La primera vez que nos vimos lo seduje para que se acostara conmigo.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó exaltado mientras los brazos le caían a un lado por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé es una locura, pero entiende que estaba desesperada y fue la única opción que tenía. Él llego a mí y me pareció perfecto aprovechar la debilidad que me tiene desde la universidad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te aprovechaste de él para que te embarazara?

—Sí, pero… —y entonces la puerta se abrió de manera brusca. Kagome se giró en ese momento dejando las palabras suspendidas en el aire. Y lo siguiente que vio la dejó petrificada en su lugar.

Los ojos de Bankotsu la traspasaban como filosas dagas desde el umbral. Y haber dicho que la sangre se le hizo hielo en las venas, era poco.

—Bankotsu… —susurró apenas audible.

—Así que eso soy para ti, Kagome, una simple oportunidad para quedar embarazada.

—No es…

— ¡No seas sinvergüenza, eres una arribista! —arremetió enfurecido.

— ¡Hey!, deja de decirle así —Miroku se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Kagome y de Bankotsu, tratando de protegerla.

Ella ni siquiera podía encontrar su voz para decir algo más. Su maldito cuerpo había dejado de obedecerle y las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos no ayudaban.

—Tú no te metas, que esto es algo entre ella y yo―ordenó autoritario el moreno

— ¡Basta los dos! —gritó ella. Ambos hombres la miraron—. Miroku, déjame sola con Bankotsu, por favor.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Completamente —cuando Miroku abandonó la habitación, Bankotsu se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta y sus explicaciones.

Sin embargo ella no sabía por dónde empezar. Nada era lo que habría esperado para ese día. Trató de respirar profundo y se dejó caer en la cama de abdominales. La carpeta que reposaba encima, resbaló con el movimiento y las fotos cayeron desperdigándose en el piso. La mirada de Bankotsu se crispó de la sorpresa al ver a los hombres de las imágenes.

—Sigues obsesionada con él, ¿no es así? —Kagome observó el par de fotografías y luego la mirada horrorizada que Bankotsu le dedicaba. Tenía la expresión de estar viendo a un monstruo—, ¡Kagome por Dios! Mira que buscar un donador idéntico a él, estas enferma.

—No me hables así, esto no es lo que parece.

—Pues explícamelo, porque parece que estoy viendo a una mujer obsesionada con su esposo fallecido—Kagome trató de hablar, pero las palabras de Bankotsu la dañaban demasiado. ¿Por qué la culpaban de querer hacer realidad su sueño de ser madre? No era tan malo haber querido tener hijos idénticos a ella y a Inuyasha. Y aunque quería darle explicaciones a Bankotsu, no encontraba su propia voz—. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo con esto.

Kagome no supo qué le había hecho más daño. Si las palabras de Bankotsu o verlo marcharse sin dejarla darle explicaciones.

No obstante, era consciente de que esas habían sido sus intenciones desde un principio. El hecho de que Bankotsu hubiese escuchado detrás de la puerta era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, ¿no? pero entonces, ¿Cómo se explicaba esas ganas de salir corriendo detrás de él para explicarle todo? Definitivamente no se esperaba aquella situación. Todo estaba fuera de su comprensión porque ni ella misma lograba entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla y la limpió con el dorso de la mano antes de levantarse, tomar la toalla y encender la caminadora a una velocidad desenfrenada. Con lágrimas y coraje en su interior empezó a correr sin detenerse a pensar en lo que haría después de bajar del aparato. Sólo necesitaba dejar de sentir aquel horrible dolor en el pecho. Y deseo que Inuyasha estuviese ahí a su lado para decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien. Como siempre lo había hecho cuando las cosas no iban como debían.

Por otra parte, Bankotsu, pensó que había llegado el momento de darse por vencido. Kagome nunca sería de él. Inuyasha seguiría presente en su vida porque ni estando muerto lograba que dejara de interponerse en su presente. ¿Cómo peleaba contra un fantasma?

Por eso no volvió para pedir una explicación y por eso presentó su carta de renuncia al día siguiente en la oficina.

No hubo palabras, ni miradas, sólo Myoga de intermediario y el cheque con su pago por parte de Kagome. Ni siquiera cuando dejó el trabajo que había hecho durante las últimas semana sobre su escritorio. En ningún momento se volvió para verla.

Debía admitir que nunca sería suya, así que debía dejarla ir. Dejaría a la mujer que había amado desde el mismo instante que cruzó la puerta de aquel blanco e insípido salón de clases.

 **Continuará…**

 **Miles de gracias por sus reviews. A los favoritos y follows. También a los lectores silenciosos.**

 **iblwe** : Eres un amor, mujer. Hecha un rollito en el piso, ¿sólo para leerme? Por eso te amo, aunque Millyh quiera robarte.

 **Asuna26** : Gracias, preciosa, y también por la buena suerte. No es tan _hot_ como lo que te gusta, pero es que amo el drama jajaja.

 **rogue85** : Gracias por tu trabajo Pao, y por tomarte tu tiempo para corregir mis fallas y mis incoherencias. Espero no haber roto tus expectativas con éste capítulo, pero después de tus notitas… Me siento mejor. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto al capítulo.

 **Yuli** : No estoy muy segura del toque de frialdad, pero trato de mejorar su personalidad. Gracias por leer, hermosa.

 **dulliz** : Gracias por tu review, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la continuación :3

 **JessM21** : Es un honor que leas. Y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la pareja. Trato de hacer cosas diferentes a lo que generalmente se trabaja por aquí. Me alegra que te fijaras en eso.

 **Angeel O** : Oh, nena, juro que no quise romper tu corazón. Y pues tampoco me gusta mucho la muerte de un personaje, pero la idea llegó y pensé en cambiarla, sin embargo no quería detestar a Inuyasha por abandonarla por otra. Y de Kagome, mejor ni hablo. Me quedó medio tozuda jajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **Y bueno, ya sólo queda un capítulo para concluir éste pequeño aporte al fandom y al reto. Besos y abrazos a la distancia.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo la trama es completamente mía y está hecha sin fines de lucro.**

 **Capítulo corregido por rogue85**

 **Ésta historia es participe del Primer Gran Reto del Circulo Mercenario.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

Kagome se dedicó a retomar las riendas de su vida los días que le siguieron a la partida de Bankotsu. Seguía siendo la jefa que todos odiaban, por ser una viuda amargada, con la única diferencia de que llevaba un retraso y que por las mañanas despertaba con náuseas y mareos.

Los olores que antes le encantaban ahora le daban arcadas y cada día que pasaba su ropa dejaba de quedarle. Su vientre iba creciendo a medida que los meses pasaban y sus pechos aumentaban de tamaño.

Al principio se sentía tan feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo el recuerdo de Bankotsu la atormentaba. Su recuerdo era tan fuerte que había noches en que soñaba que volvía para pedirle la explicación que nunca le dio y que llegaban a ser felices.

Pensó que sería parte del embarazo, pero cada día era más difícil que el anterior y llegó el momento en que se odió por haber hecho las cosas de ese modo. No había sabido nada de él desde que había presentado su renuncia y tampoco se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo. Por eso y por muchas cosas más se sentía tan miserable.

Cada visita al ginecólogo era una tortura. La mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas llegaban con su pareja, y ella seguía yendo sola como todos los días. Miroku se había ofrecido a acompañarla en una de sus visitas, pero ella se negó diciendo que podía hacerlo sola.

En las ecografías, el pequeño botoncito que iba creciendo con el paso del tiempo, daba señales de ser una niña, pues cada que intentaban descubrir el sexo, se cubría con las manitas o se encogía de piernitas. La primera vez que había visto a su pequeño milagro moviéndose en el ultrasonido, derramó lágrimas de felicidad y poco después cuando las pataditas y movimientos en su vientre se hicieron más frecuentes, no podía dejar de tener la cámara a un lado de ella para intentar captar el momento justo en que se movía.

La primera vez, cuando tomó la cámara de video, el bebé dejó de moverse como si presintiera que trataban de husmear en su privacidad, cosa que a ella le causó bastante gracia. Y al final, lo único que obtuvo fueron los piecitos marcados en su vientre.

También un día mientras caminaba al ginecólogo tuvo la sensación de que la seguían, pero pensó que era producto de su imaginación. Y dejó pasar aquel acontecimiento.

—Estas, preciosa —dijo Sango en cuanto la vio esa mañana de verano. El calor era insoportable y llevaba una bata de algodón que acentuaba más su vientre. Que para ese momento ya estaba bastante grande. En su última visita al ginecólogo le había dicho que era cuestión de días para que el bebé naciera.

—Ni lo digas. Estoy tan gorda… —Sango la miró enarcando una ceja y luego la ayudó a sentarse en la mecedora del jardín. Una de las chicas del servicio entró con una bandeja que puso sobre una mesita. Colocó vasos y se dedicó a servirles agua de naranja fresca. Cosa que Kagome agradeció porque se estaba muriendo de calor.

—No empieces con tus complejos, Kagome —contestó Miroku desde el portón. Llevaba una pila de papeles en los brazos que Kagome juraba que era trabajo acumulado durante la semana que no se presentaba en la oficina—. Nena no es mi intención, pero Myoga lo quiere para mañana. Ya he avanzado, pero falta tu firma en algunos documentos.

—Lo sé, mil gracias por tu ayuda, Miroku —la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó con suficiencia mientras dejaba la pila de papeles en la mesa—. Yuka, ¿podrías traerme un lapicero de mi despacho? —dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que terminaba de servir el agua.

—Sí, señora —contestó la mujer.

—Myoga está sobre explotando a tu secretaria.

—Ah, vaya, se lo merece —dijo Kagome sonriente.

Sango tomó uno de los vasos de agua y le ofreció una a Kagome y el otro a Miroku. Después de darle un sorbo, la mujer de servicio regresó con el bolígrafo.

Cuando Kagome lo tuvo entre sus manos jaló la fila de papeles y empezó a firmar los documentos pendientes. Sango y Miroku empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales en lo que ella se ocupaba de los asuntos, y cuando pasó el último papel se levantó para estirar los brazos. Se detuvo del reposabrazos para empujarse y entonces golpeó la mesa con el vientre y los vasos de agua le cayeron encima.

Sango se levantó antes de mojarse y ayudó a Kagome a apartarse, sin embargo la cara de Kagome se había convertido en un papel completamente blanco y contraído por el dolor.

— ¿Kagome, estas bien? —ella negó sin poder hablar. Respiraba profundo y exhalaba con fuerza por la boca.

—El bebé —murmuró trémula.

—Oh por Dios, claro, el bebé. —Miroku se quedó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer exactamente y luego, cuando Sango le gritó para que reaccionara, salió corriendo por el coche para llevarla al hospital.

Al llegar la fuente ya se le había roto y había entrado en labor de parto. Las enfermeras se ocuparon de ella y la prepararon para el alumbramiento.

Kagome había esperado ese momento con tantas ansias, pero la primera cosa que le pasó por la cabeza mientras cruzaba la puerta del quirófano fue la mirada de Bankotsu y su sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Bankotsu se recostó en su oficina tratando de concentrarse en los nuevos asuntos de una empresa textilera. Llevaba poco tiempo en el puesto y el hecho es que se le hacía difícil concentrarse, a pesar de que era un trabajo sencillo y él era el mejor en su área.

Todo había empezado a raíz de que salió de aquel centro comercial y vio a Kagome embarazada. Al principio pensó que era una absurda ilusión y la dejó pasar, pero días después la volvió a ver y en ese momento estuvo seguro de que era ella.

No obstante, él no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla de nuevo, así como tampoco lo estaba para reclamar una paternidad que podría no corresponderle, al final, ella había estado pensando en una inseminación artificial, y nada le aseguraba que fuese su hijo el que crecía en el vientre de Kagome.

Sin embargo, nada le haría más feliz que aquello. Se levantó del mueble y caminó hasta uno de los _lockers_ para tratar de seguir trabajando. Las carpetas con la información estaban apiladas por fechas y estaba a punto de tomar una cuando su celular comenzó a sonar…

.

.

Kagome tenía una hermosa bebé entre sus brazos y derramó las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por retener desde que Bankotsu se había ido de su lado. Los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron pestañeando. Y las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza porque eran los mismos ojos de Bankotsu y su cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo se le pegaba a la carita tal y como a él se le pegaba con el sudor.

En ese entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto había deseado poder darse una nueva oportunidad con él. Las cosas entre ellos no había funcionado en la universidad y tampoco ahora, pero Kagome sabía que lo conocía más de lo que pensaba.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Y como era costumbre de ese hombre entrar y abrir puertas en los momentos más inoportunos, apareció Bankotsu Howe, con su semblante frío que se descompuso en cuanto la vio llorar y con el pequeño bebé en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Bankotsu no dejaba de mirar al bebé y se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Un miedo la inundó de pensar que él podría estar ahí para arrebatarle a su hija—. Detente ahí, Bankotsu. —murmuró trémula. Los labios se le convirtieron en una línea fina temblorosa, pero abrazaba a su bebé con la fuerza de una fiera capaz de todo por él.

—Yo quería conocerlo. Y… —comenzó él, pero las palabras se detuvieron abruptamente. Porque Miroku entró y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa de manera salvaje.

—Nadie dijo que podías venir —gritó exasperado.

—Yo lo he llamado, merecía saber la verdad —contestó Sango. Tomó a Miroku de los brazos para que dejara de jalar la camisa de Bankotsu.

—No merece ni respirar…

—Basta, Miroku —lo prohibió Kagome. El hombre soltó a Bankotsu y se volvió apara mirarla—. Déjanos a solas, tengo que hablar con él.

— ¿Estas segura? —ella asintió y al hombre no le quedó de otra más que salir de nuevo de la habitación, mientras Sango lo arrastraba.

—Antes de que digas algo, quiero que me escuches, Bankotsu —él no dijo nada así que ella se preparó para lo que iba a decir. Carraspeó para recuperar su voz y dijo: —Uno —comenzó a enumerar con los dedos de la mano libre—, el bebé es tuyo. Dos —levantó otro dedo—. Sí, es cierto que al principio lo nuestro sólo me beneficiaría para que pudiera quedar embarazada, pero….

—Ya Kagome, no me interesa lo que haya pasado —la interrumpió—, lo cierto es que tenemos un hijo y quiero hacerme responsable.

—Oh, claro que interesa Bankotsu, porque no me estás entendiendo —Bankotsu cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho y la dejó de hablar—. Tal vez ya no hay remedio, pero yo de verdad quería darme una nueva oportunidad para amar. Lo que pasó es que malinterpretaste mis palabras, ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera terminé de decir lo que de verdad trataba de darle a entender a Miroku yo…

—He —la volvió a interrumpió—, no necesito que me expliques nada. Mira, simplemente querías ser madre y yo aparecí para cumplirte tu deseo. No voy a reprocharte nada, sólo quiero que me dejes estar cerca del bebé.

Kagome no supo si era por las hormonas de su nueva maternidad o por sus sentimientos que pugnaban desbordantes desde hacía meses, pero las lágrimas se le escurrieron sin darle tiempo a despejarlas de sus ojos. ¿Por qué últimamente lloraba por todo? Ah, claro, las hormonas estaban alborotadas según su ginecólogo y era algo normal.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando no eres perfecta —susurró. Bankotsu bajó los brazos al escuchar su voz quedita y se acercó a la orilla de la cama. La cercanía de Bankotsu le hizo recordar lo mucho que lo había deseado a su lado durante el embarazo y lo tonta que había sido al no salir corriendo detrás de él aquel día de su oficina—. Creo que nosotros no tenemos oportunidad Bankotsu. Míranos, tan sólo llevábamos unos días intentando algo y después todo se fue por la borda como hace un par de años.

El resoplido que Bankotsu soltó le recordó a un caballo y muy lejos de sentirse derrotada tuvo ganas de echarse a reír más por su mala cabeza que por lo injusto del destino.

—Las cosas pasan por algo, Kag —el sonido de su nombre, en sus labios con aquel diminutivo de su nombre le aceleró el corazón, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba de esa forma, ni el mismo Inuyasha. Él había dejado de hacerlo cuando se casaron. Ella se removió inquieta en la cama.

—Lo que pasa es que tenemos mala comunicación… tal vez si yo te hubiese dicho las cosas desde el principio no habríamos llegado a esto.

—Y tal vez si yo no tuviese la costumbre de sacar conclusiones precipitadas —Kagome se giró a verlo. Los hermosos ojos de Bankotsu la examinaban con profundidad y antes de poder desviar la mirada, sonrió irónica.

—Creo que tu costumbre es abrir puertas sin haber tocado primero. ¿Alguien te dijo que es de mala educación? —Bankotsu se echó a reír y el sonido de su risa le pareció lo más lindo que escuchaba desde hacía meses, claro, después del llanto de su bebé.

—Dime por qué no me quedé a pedirte explicaciones ese día —ella se encogió de hombros sintiéndose patética.

—No lo sé, así como tampoco sé por qué no fui detrás de ti.

— ¿Aun estás dispuesta a darnos esa oportunidad? —el miedo de volver a arruinar las cosas la invadió y la mano que tenía libre comenzó a temblar de sólo pensarlo, sin embargo en comparación con las muchas veces que había tenido miedo, ahora, la mano de Bankotsu calmó su temblor—. Hagámoslo por ella —dijo rozando su dedo pulgar en la mejilla colorada de la pequeña bebé. Kagome escuchó el gorgoreo de su niña al sentir los dedos de su padre y un nuevo sentimiento desconocido amenazó con bullir de su interior.

—No sabes cómo he sufrido por no haber sido lo suficientemente buena para aplastar mi orgullo. Inuyasha me consintió tanto. Con él siempre podía tener la razón y me convirtió en una mujer caprichosa.

—Él te amaba, por eso siempre trató de hacerte feliz, aun si eso significaba darte la razón cuando estabas equivocada.

—Pero contigo era diferente. No regresaste cuando quería que lo hicieras, no volviste a mí pidiendo una explicación…

—Sólo dejemos de lamentarnos, Kagome.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —él se encogió de hombros mientras le tomaba de la barbilla. Su cálido aliento le golpeó directo en la cara haciéndola consciente de que no quería volver a estar lejos de él.

—No lo sé, nunca hemos sido compatibles, pero podemos experimentar, al fin y al cabo echando a perder se aprende.

—Oh, pero si serás… —y entonces Bankotsu la besó y sus palabras quedaron perdidas en el aire. Lo único que podía entender en ese momento es que amaba a ese hombre y no sabía desde cuándo.

Quizá desde la primera vez que lo vio en la universidad o desde que lo vio en aquella oficina dispuesto a conquistarla de nuevo.

Bankotsu había llegado a su vida mucho tiempo atrás cuando apenas empezaba a entender lo complejo que era el amor. En ese entonces lo de ellos no había funcionado, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que esperaría por ella el tiempo que fuera necesario, y menos cuando la vio casarse con Inuyasha. Pero ahora, mucho tiempo después de aquellos acontecimientos podía volver a intentar hacer funcionar esa pequeña chispa que había entre ellos.

 _ **Epílogo**_

Kagome metió entre la pañalera las cosas necesarias para ir a un pequeño viaje de un par de horas. Bankotsu la esperaba en el auto con la pequeña Rin y por sus risas parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho. Al mirar por la ventana se los encontró jugando con el volante del coche. Rin parecía entretenida con el asiento del conductor y Bankotsu se mofaba de la risilla de la niña cada que le pasaba la nariz en la espalda.

Ella sonrió ante la imagen y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y tomó a Rin entre brazos para que Bankotsu tomara el control del volante.

— ¿No olvidaste nada? —preguntó girando la llave.

—No lo creo. Va todo en perfecto orden.

—Excelente.

El auto se puso en movimiento seguido del sonido del motor, entonces el trayecto hacia el panteón se hizo ameno con el balbuceo de la pequeña bebé.

Al llegar, Bankotsu bajó el ramo de flores que iban en el asiento trasero, y luego tomó al bebé en brazos para dejar que Kagome se dirigiera a la lápida de Inuyasha.

En cuanto ella puso los ojos en las inscripciones del nombre de Inuyasha Taishō, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos. Era el cuarto aniversario de su muerte y a pesar de su insistencia en ir sola, Bankotsu decidió que quería estar con ella, para fortalecerla en cuando terminara su visita.

Kagome se puso de rodillas y limpió el nombre en la piedra para después dejar las flores en el pequeño jarrón que reposaba en el centro.

—Aquí me tienes de nuevo, Inuyasha, como todos los años. Aunque ésta vez no vengo sola —en ese momento se giró a ver a Bankotsu con Rin en brazos. Estaban a unos metros de ella esperando—. Hay tantas cosas que tenía que decirte, pero la verdad es que las he olvidado todas. Ya sabes cómo soy… lo siento Inuyasha —el viento meció sus cabellos como si Inuyasha hubiese escuchado sus palabras. Y entonces volvió a llorar.

Extrañaba su presencia, su sonrisa y su forma de tranquilizarla cuando las cosas iban mal. Extrañaba tanto al hombre que había sido Inuyasha Taishō, y sin embargo, ya no de la misma forma que lo habría hecho un año antes.

—Vengo a despedirme, ¿sabes? —Murmuró—, tengo algo por lo cual seguir adelante. Quiero ser feliz, quiero tenerte en mi memoria tal y como cuando éramos felices, y venir aquí me hace daño. No dejo de pensar en aquel accidente y lo que hubiese sido de nosotros, pero ya no podemos cambiar lo que pasó. Te amé, Inuyasha, fui tan tuya y tan feliz….

—Pero ahora yo la voy a cuidar —la interrumpió Bankotsu. Kagome levantó la cara hacia él y se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Bankotsu la rodeó con el brazo que tenía libre y la acercó a él de forma protectora. Rin movía las manitas hacia la lápida y sonreía queriendo alcanzar las flores.

—Yo te voy a cuidar y proteger. Y aquí frente a la tumba del hombre que te amó tanto como te amo yo, te pido que seas mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera —entonces la miró a los ojos—. Sé mi esposa, Kagome, cásate conmigo.

Ella se quedó sin palabras en ese instante. Y sólo reaccionó cuando los labios de Bankotsu se posaron sobre los de ella.

Inuyasha había sido su primer amor, y el hombre que amó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella debía dejarlo descansar en paz. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era que él deseaba su felicidad donde sea que éste estuviera. Y ella sería feliz por los dos. Viviría cada día como si fuese el último, amaría hasta quedar sin fuerzas y daría gracias todos los días por la maravillosa vida que le había tocado vivir. Porque ella quería intentarlo de nuevo.

 _Sólo una vez más_ , se dijo mientras respondía a su beso.

 _ **Fin**_

Wow no sé qué puedo decir. Quizá debería por agradecer a rogue85 por ayudarme en esto. Has sido de mucha ayuda, linda. Corregiste mis incoherencias y mis horrores de ortografía.

También agradezco sus hermosos reviews y por haber dado follow y favoritos.

 **iblwe:** Me eres tan fiel y por alguna razón siempre eres la primera en comentar. Me haces tan feliz. No puedo estar más agradecida contigo, por tu apoyo incondicional y por tus palabras que siempre me dan ánimos. Respecto a los capítulos, pues el reto sólo permite tres, así que por eso sólo he hecho tres e incluí el epílogo en el mismo.

 **rogue85:** Disculpa por sacarte lágrimas. El capítulo no debería haber sido tan dramático, pero no pude evitarlo. Yo también sufrí con la historia y con cada palabra que plasmé, pero en fin, lo terminé y casi llegué en la fecha.

 **Karito:** Gracias por tus palabras. Dijiste que mi fic es hermoso y que tengo talento. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el final.

 **Yuli:** Bankotsu no es mi fuerte, y tal siempre lo llevo al ooc, pero la verdad que es mi forma de ver a los personajes tal y como lo dijiste. Y de seduciendo al conde, pues… Está en manos de Breen el capítulo.

 **frangarrido1993:** Creo que Bankotsu a veces llega a ser muy impulsivo jaja espero no haberte decepcionado con este final. La historia da para mucho drama, pero me tengo que apegar al número de capítulos que me da el reto.

 **Ijubi-sama:** Ow ya quiero leer tu fic, me has dejado emocionada y el hecho de que el mío te haya inspirado es un verdadero honor. Fíjate que has comentado mis fic, y hasta ahora me di cuenta que eres la autora de uno de mis fic favoritos. Es uno de los primeros que leí. Estaban publicándolo en una pagina de fb y por eso no te conocía en ese entonces. Ni siquiera tenía cuenta en ff. Casi me da algo cuando vi que eras tú. Qué honor… Fangirleo de felicidad.

Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer esto. Espero a ver cómo me va en las votaciones. Ya saben, si les ha gustado no duden en dejarme un review y darme puntitos en el concurso.

Con cariño **:** _ **Danperjaz**_


End file.
